nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Ending Mega Post!
news post 03/03/17 8:54AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' ='Season 1 Ending Mega Post!'= Wow, that was a ridiculously exciting first season! Congratulations to all the winners! We've got a whole bunch of big news today. 'TL;DR' * Season 2 Starts Monday, March 6th! * Season 1 Winners! * NTAiloveshoes2 gets a new car! * Teams Are Getting Status Updates! * Nitro is Huge! 'Season 2 Starts March 6th' That's right! Next season will start Monday, March 6th at 4:00am, and will end March 31st. Prizes will be announced next week! 'Season 1 Winners' That was a crazy first season, that's for sure! Congratulations to [DOG❄️Smithy❄️] on the inaugural Season 1 win. An absolutely stunning performance of hard work and dedication brought him flying across the season finish line. Also congratulations to team [DOG] and a fantastic win! This really shows that positivity and determination really do pay off. Here are the final winners! 'Individual Winners' First Place - & DOG❄️Smithy❄️ Second Place - & SECT✨-M-0-I-S-E-S-✨ Third Place - & NTAXTREME|LASER|STRIKE! 4th - 10th - & 4. BVSTypemefantastic 5. DOG∞KarleyJo❤♫ 6. DOG∞petromax♫ 7. DOGAlk! 8. SECTMYSTICLEGEND. 9. DOGPhilliesMagic 10. BUDDYS/BUDDY 11th - 50th - & $250,000 11. STPRPaulamirada2 12. SECTDoc⁣ 13. NTAiloveshoes2 14. DOG✨Fox✨ 15. DOGRacerRalph 16. SECTChenkangXu[CN] 17. SECTthe_logan 18. PONYLuna_of_the_Moona 19. SECTHeracles_Karpusi 20. S_н_α_ι_ℓ 21. SECTj1j1o1k1 22. SECTϾȯƙɇ_Ǐĉȅȅ 23. SECTツSlidツ 24. SECT⭐VormX⭐ 25. HYTAliHasan 26. DOGMisterMouse 27. SECT⭐Ƶephyr⭐ 28. SECTChrisTwee123 29. DOGTexans_Cowboy 30. NTAfood05 31. RWPirc_Pursuer 32. NTA✰CrayThePenguin✰ 33. NTAΛrtemis 34. DOG_HOUSE 35. SECTⱩryptonic 36. SECTΣmpyreanΛdmiral 37. NTAsophophile6 38. SECT✨WildFlower✨ 39. NTSSamsher 40. NTAAnxietyTwister 41. STPRCandy★Smile 42. STPRSERVEtheSTATE 43. DOGQueenOfAir&Darkness 44. NTA✨Flight!✨ 45. NTAtracy3808 46. SECTx|Tadas1234|x 47. PON#Pompi 48. RWRONIN80 49. SECTƤrimalⱩnight 50. UWCapt._Annihilation 'Team Winners' First Place - & per player DOG D O G Second Place - & per player SECT Empyrean Conquerors Third Place - & per player NTA Ambassadors 4th - 10th Place - & per player 4. STPR Switching To Primes 5. B00M Quantum's Web 6. RW ⚔Road Warriors⚔ 7. HTAT Hypedtypers 8. HYT Hyped Typists! 9. CCOD Cranky Crabs of Doom 10. ISRA Israel Supporters Congratulations to all of you! Best of luck in the next season! 'NTAiloveshoes2 Hit 150,000 Races!' Just wow! Moderator and all around cornerstone of our community, iloveshoes2 has raced her way into the record books, racking up 150,000 races! To celebrate this event, we're awarding her with a sweeeeet new ride! Presenting, the Mercedex McLaro SHS 15.0! Please give her a round of applause everyone! 'Team Status Updates (Coming Soon)' This is probably one of the most requested features we ever get. The ability for team members to keep everyone up to date. So coming within the next couple weeks, we've got a great new feature that will allow you to set a short status message on your team profile once every 12 hours. Going for a new record? Let your team know! Not able to race for a couple days due to homework? You can now let everyone on your team know that you're still alive, just busy :) 'Nitro is Huge!' Just over 4 months, our fluffy mascot is growing like a weed! You can follow him on Instagram @nitrothegolden 'Oh Yeah, Nitro Type Olympics!' Update from Corndog: I've had the list of NT Olympics winners in my inbox for.... a long time. It's a super slow and manual process to give out these rewards, so I've been sitting on it since I'm well, sort of busy. So finally, cash and titles have been distributed! Winners, the titles can be found in your settings page. The olympics have been a fun, community driven event, and big ups to all the organizers and competitors! Due to the very difficult nature of manually giving out awards and reporting on them, this will be the final official sponsorship from us, but as always, community competitions are encouraged! '2016 Olympic Speed Racers' 1. Melikepi 2. MediocreTypist 3. FeveredBasilisk 4. Bandito100 5. PrimalKnight '2016 Olympic Accuracy Winners' 1. Fireflybee2 2. P!nky 3. #RULALIN 4. Paulamirada2 5. Queenofpugs '2016 Olympic Activity Winners' 1. Xtreme|Laser|Strike 2. FeveredBasillisk 3. RacerRalph 4. Petromax 5. Volatile '2016 Committee' Chairman. Asssa123 IOC. Melikepi IOC. LightningTyper IOC. Typing-Demon Happy Racing! Category:News Posts Category:2017 News Posts